This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7119 and/or 365 to Patent Application Serial No. 0100890-3 filed in Sweden on Mar. 15, 2001, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to an insert holder for cutting inserts for chip removing machining, whereby the insert holder comprises a head, an insert seat plate having a V-formed recess mounted on the head which defines side surfaces, against which side edges of the cutting insert are intended to abut when the cutting insert is mounted in the insert holder.
An indexable tool for chip forming machining is known previously from EP-A-0 248 205 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,525). Said tool features a replaceable insert seat plate, which in turn features a V-formed recess, in which a cutting insert is intended to be received. The insert seat plate may be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the tool by an eccentric mechanism, whereby said displacement generates an indexing of the cutting insert of a quarter of a revolution so that an unused cutting edge of the cutting insert assumes an active position. The indexing of the cutting insert is achieved by a claw-formed member attached under the insert seat plate, and arranged for turning the pin to which the cutting insert is firmly connected. Said claw-formed member is displaced in the longitudinal direction of the tool together with the insert seat plate. However, the V-formed recess always returns to the same position in which it supports the insert and thus the side edges of the V-formed recess are not adjustable in order to adapt to the side surfaces of the cutting insert.
A primary aim of the present invention is to provide an insert holder of the type described above, where an exceptionally accurate clamping of the cutting insert in the cutting seat is obtained, notwithstanding that the cutting insert is exposed to varying loads and/or loading directions during, for instance, copying lathing. The consequence of this is an increased dimensional precision during use of the tool holder.
Another aim of the present invention is that the side edges of the V-formed recess may be made to conform to the side surfaces of the cutting insert, whereby a four point abutment is guaranteed.
Yet another aim of the present invention is that the V-formed recess should be secured to the head of the tool with exceptional stability.
Yet another aim of the present invention is to provide an insert holder which in a simple and inexpensive way may be adapted to a number of different cutting insert shapes and cutting insert sizes.
At least the primary aim of the present invention is realised by an insert holder which is adapted to hold a cutting insert for chip removing machining. The holder comprises a head, an insert seat plate, and an adjusting means. The head includes a first surface having a first ridge tooth arrangement. The insert seat plate has a second surface seated on the first surface. The second surface has a second ridge tooth arrangement meshed with the first ridge tooth arrangement. The insert seat plate forms a V-shaped recess adapted to receive a cutting insert and defining a position of support therefor. The recess defines a bisector which extends substantially parallel to the first and second ridge tooth arrangements. The adjusting means is provided for adjusting the insert seat plate in the direction of the bisector, wherein the position of support defined by the V-shaped recess is correspondingly adjusted.
Preferably, the holder includes a support surface which is upstanding relative to the first surface. The adjusting means comprises exchangeable spacer plates of different thickness which are individually depolyable between the support surface and the insert seat plate.